Problem: Which of the following ordered pairs represents a solution to the equation graphed below? $(-2, 0) (-1, 0) (0, -2) (1, 0) (2, -5)$ $2$ $4$ $6$ $8$ $\llap{-}4$ $\llap{-}6$ $\llap{-}8$ $2$ $4$ $6$ $8$ $\llap{-}4$ $\llap{-}6$ $\llap{-}8$
Answer: Let's try graphing each of the points. The only point that falls on the line is $(-1, 0)$.